


The First Annual Maria Stark Foundation Family Halloween Carnival and Haunted House

by dapperanachronism



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen, Halloween, Humour, Team Bonding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-06
Updated: 2015-11-06
Packaged: 2018-04-30 08:46:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5157488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dapperanachronism/pseuds/dapperanachronism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a haunted house, games, more candy than should rightfully exist in one place, and oh yeah.. Tony's convinced that the Black Widow is out to get him.. which may or may not be true.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Annual Maria Stark Foundation Family Halloween Carnival and Haunted House

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arukou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arukou/gifts).



> Written as part of marchingjaybird's spoopy Halloween exchange. Thanks to her for organising a fun event!

“Tony,* would you stop that?” Steve huffed as Tony peered over his shoulder for the third time in as many minutes.

“Nope. There's a demon out for blood.” Tony responded, having spotted who he was looking for and reluctantly turning back around.

“Natasha is not a demon.”

“You didn't hear the way Wilson screamed this morning when she spooked him Steve. Only a demon can make a man scream in that level of terror.” Even as he spoke Tony was turning around again, eyes fixed on Natasha in case she'd gone and moved again. Or materialised behind him. Or something equally sneaky. “Besides,” he continued, “I'm convinced she's trying to get as many of us as possible before the day is out.”

“You know that if she's decided on you as a target, there's nothing you can do. She's got you, it's just a matter of time.” A few feet off Natasha and Sam were just straightening up the banner welcoming everyone to the 'Maria Stark Foundation Family Halloween Carnival and Haunted House', Sam having evidently not suffered permanent damage from the ‘attack’. Pointing that out to Tony would just be a waste of breath. Besides, he secretly agreed with Natasha that half the fun was making Tony half mad with paranoia, the presence of which was already evident in his half muttered response.

“Yeah, that's exactly what I'm afraid of.”

==

The Carnival was a huge hit, especially considering that the whole thing was planned relatively last minute. The cold autumn days had held off, gracing them with a Saturday afternoon full of sunshine as hundreds of kids ran around making masks and crafts, competing in Halloween themed games and stuffing themselves full of Stark’s seemingly endless supply of candy. Natasha surveyed the scene with a quiet satisfaction as Bucky slid up beside her.

“Hear you’re helping to judge the costume contest later.” He grinned watching as a princess, a scarecrow, a pumpkin, and a Mickey Mouse all ran past, playing a game that appeared to have started out as tag, but had morphed into something complicated and incomprehensible. Whether the amended rules were the responsibility of the kids or the mad genius who was running after them flapping his arms, neither Natasha nor Bucky was quite sure. Judging by the way that Steve was standing off with Sam doubled over with laughter, Bucky figured it was more likely the kids giving Tony a run for his money. He'd have to slip them some extra candy to thank them for their service.

“That's the plan, for a given value of judge anyway. I'm fairly certain it's going to be one of those cases where everyone wins something,” she confirmed, leaning back casually next to Bucky.

“Speaking of costumes, I think you have a couple of fans.” Bucky nodded towards a pair of girls, one dressed as a perfect little ballerina and the other as Black Window, complete with tiny plastic pointed bracelets and utility belt. If Bucky noticed the way Natasha’s breath caught in her chest at the sight of them both side by side, he wisely chose not to comment. It was the ballerina who finally worked up the courage to approach and grabbed her friend’s hand to pull her over.

“Miss... Miss Widow?” The ballerina said, glancing up at her nervously. 

“Just Natasha to my friends.” She responded with a wink and playful smile on her carefully arranged features. The girls faces lit up brighter than the tower itself.

“Natasha. My friend really wanted to meet you but she's shy,” the ballerina continued. They couldn't have been much older than six or seven. Beside her the little Black Widow took a deep breath, squared her shoulders and blurted,

“You're my favourite Avenger! And I want to be just like you when I grow up!”

“Is that so?” she responded with practised ease. It was only because Bucky knew her, because of the long nights they'd spent sitting up in silence together when he'd first come in and felt guilty for waking Steve all the time that he could see the way her eyes tightened and her shoulders tensed fractionally.

“Yes it is so. You're the bravest, and you're the smartest. Everyone thinks Iron Man is smartest but science isn't the only kind of smart. And you fight the best, and you always protect your friends. And you're extra amazing ‘cause you don't need armour or super powers to be the best.” Natasha to her credit didn’t so much as flinch as the confessions, but to spare her the need to respond immediately Bucky dropped to dropped to one knee so that he was eye level with girls.

“Between you and me, I agree with you.” he stage whispered, and the ballerina yelped in shock.

“But... but you're Captain America's best friend! He's your favourite!” It took every last bit of willpower that Bucky had not to burst out laughing at the look of utter confusion and betrayal on the girl’s face.

“True, but that means I look out for Captain America and I want him to be safe.” He continued. “And if you knew how many times Natasha has saved Captain America, you'd might think it's okay she's my favourite.” The ballerina seemed to accept this and stared up at Natasha in wonder.

Before they left Natasha had thanked them both, given them big hugs and made them promise to look out for each other like friends should, just like she looked out for Captain America.. As she pushed herself slowly to her feet, her eyes following the girls as they ran back into the crowd Bucky bumped her shoulder gently. “Come on, let's go scare the shit out of Steve next. I'm pretty sure Stark is losing his mind and I wanna make him suffer a while longer.”

==

“Steve, she's recruiting.” Tony whined, having extracted himself from the game of universal chaos cleverly disguised as tag.

“She's not recruiting.” Steve responded with exaggerated weariness.

“She is. Look.” In the direction Tony was pointing both Natasha and Bucky were crouched beside a pair of girls, Natasha in the midst of hugging the one who was very clearly dressed like Black Widow. She looked as though hugging the real Black Widow was the single greatest thing that had ever happened in her tiny life.

“She's talking to some children, Tony.”

“She's hugging children who look like mini her's and is whispering evil instructions to them. And she’s clearly teamed up with another assassin. That should scare you too, Steve.”

“You know, Tony's got a point. She strikes in the least expected ways.” Sam pointed out, and beside him Tony nodded vigorously.

“Listen to the man who survive the Romanov surprise jump attack, Rogers”

“Is that what we're calling it?”

“Just you wait man, she's coming for you too.” Sam warned, and Steve hummed noncommittally. 

==

“Steve, can you run and grab more candy for the costume contest? There's still at least four more categories to get through and we're running out.” Natasha called to him as she ushered the next group of kids into a line. Steve waved an affirmative before taking off back to the room they'd turned into a makeshift storage for all the extra decorations, supplies, candy... the sheer volume of candy was staggering. How Tony was planning on getting rid of it all before the end of the day, Steve had no idea. But he hoped that there was a plan because not even a tower full of super heroes could eat their way through the hundreds of boxes that still lined the shelves.

It took a certain level of skill or maybe madness to balance as much as he did, but it would save him having to make a second trip in five minutes. Hopefully. Or maybe he could convince Tony to do the next round. This whole thing was his idea after all. The stack was well above his head, reducing him to peripherals and awkwardly craning his neck in order to see where he was going.

In hindsight, that had probably been the plan all along.

He rounded the corner to the door and just as he did the lights flickered eerily. Something brushed the back of his shoulder and a second later in the corner of his eye he caught a figure jumping towards him, screeching. 

Steve immediately yelped in response and threw up his arms to shield himself as he turned towards the assailant to retaliate. It would have been a beautiful maneuver had he been in the field, or in the gym, or pretty much anywhere where raising arms to fight didn't mean dropping a tower of candy boxes as his feet at the exact moment he tried to step forward.

It turns out that candy boxes don't do much to soften a fall.

By the time Steve sorted himself out Natasha was leaning against the wall, bent over and laughing freely.

“Pleased with yourself?” He huffed as he dragged himself back to his feet.

“You have no idea. Better than I could have possibly hoped.”

Steve opted not to dignify that with a response as he stooped to gather boxes, but a moment later when Natasha stopped laughing and stepped into help, he didn't bother to hide the smile playing at his lips.

Back outside Tony had found his way back over to the costume stage and was pacing back and forth while the volunteers finishes lining the kids up. “There you are! I thought you-- wait.” He cut himself off, glancing at the slightly dented boxes. “What happened-” A quick glance up at Natasha's evil smile and the sheepish look on Steve's face told him everything. “No. Sam warned you Rogers, and did you listen? No. Look where that got you.” Tony's eyes widened comically as Steve dropped all the candy on the table. Whirling around, Tony pointed a sharp finger at Natasha. “I'm watching you.”

“Sure you are, Tony.” She said as she brushed past him and patted his shoulder gently.

==

The costume contest had wrapped up but the games were still going strong and the haunted house was in full swing. At the entrance the kids were lined up, giggling nervously and poking their friends to try and spook them. As far as haunted houses went it wasn’t the most terrifying. Tony was aiming for fun and spooky rather than sheer terror. The last thing he needed was some child getting nightmares and a parent blaming him.

“It’s actually pretty fun, you should check it out.” Sam grinned, having just returned from his venture through. Tony snorted derisively and shook his head.

“Why, so Romanov can jump out at me? You heard how she got Steve.”

“I have it on good authority that she’s busy supervising the making of candy apples.”

“Yeah, that’s what Steve thought too. Not an idiot.” He tapped the side of his head to emphasis his point. 

“Whatever you say man.” Sam shrugged, “Still think it’s weak that Tony Stark won’t even go into his own haunted house. That was designed for kids.”

“Are you goading me, Wilson? Because I feel like you’re goading me.” Tony folded his arms over his chest in what would usually have been a reasonably intimidating take-no-bull-shit stance - it was rendered slightly less effective by the paper pumpkin crown that had somehow appeared on his head. 

“I’m just saying you’re missing out is all.” Sam raised his hands in a sign of peace as Tony rolled his eyes.

“Fine I’ll go. But if she jumps out at me, I’m coming for you Wilson.”

Tony had to admit, the team and the hoards of volunteers had put together a pretty decent haunted house. As he made his way through among the crowds of kids he was treated to spooky music and low lights, volunteers dressed as zombies and witches who were brewing potions in cauldrons. Further in the artificial smoke left a haze in the air, and a hidden speaker played sounds of creaking floor and cackling. It was thoroughly creepy, if you know, you were a six year old. 

Tony definitely didn’t take a sharp step back as a zombie lurched towards him.The kid beside him gave a startled yelp and ducked behind him. “Hey don’t worry, we got this, kid. I’m a superhero.” He reassured and although the kid didn’t look convinced, he agreed to keep going though he stayed fairly close to Tony’s side. Around the next corner lay some artificial coffins and a couple of people dressed in black suits with skeletons painted on them, the white catching brightly in the otherwise dark room, As he watched them slink around his eye caught more movement further along but a second glance revealed empty space.

“You’re losing it, Stark,” he murmured, squaring his shoulders and moving forward. Picking up his pace he quickly ran into the next room, the low light and his single minded focus keeping him from seeing the person who was already there until he ran face first into a metal shoulder.

“What the - for the love of - Stark!” Bucky snapped, stepping back and throwing out an arm to protect the small ballerina beside him from getting tripped over. “What do you think you’re doing running around like that? Pretty sure there’s a strict no running policy. Set out by you.”

“I could ask you the same thing!” Tony responded defensively. “Sneaking around, trying to catch me off guard. Game over, tell Natasha to try harder next time.”

The look Bucky gave him made it painfully obvious that he thought Tony was a complete idiot. “As hard as it is to believe..we’re actually just waiting for Gabby’s friend to catch up.” He motioned to the little ballerina next to him.

“Uh huh. You and your little spies. I’m on to you Barnes.” Making some complicated waving gesture between them, Tony turned to leave, just in time to see an unexpected tiny Black Widow jump out of the shadow of the doorway.

For a moment, everyone in the haunted house startled as an incredibly authentic blood curdling scream tore through the space. That Stark really did spare no expense, they’d say.

From his spot on the floor Tony peered up to see the tiny black window giving him the most unimpressed look he thought it possible for a child to give as she scoffed, “Told you Black Widow was the bravest.”

==

“And you swear she wasn’t your little minion?” Tony took the cup up hot chocolate that Natasha passed him and sniffed it dubiously. The carnival was packed away, the haunted house was deconstructed, the kids had been set home to deal with their sugar highs there, and much to Steve’s disbelief there was still overflowing bowls of candy sitting out in the living room.

“I had nothing to do with that, it wasn’t planned at all,” Natasha assured him, taking her own cup and snuggling down on the couch against the arm, Steve taking up the space between them. “Don't get me wrong, I had plans, but Bucky was right. Letting you work yourself up was far more effective. In the end, you did all the hard work for me.” She shrugged and sipped her drink while from the other end of the sofa. Tony glared at her, though there was no heat there. 

“Well you enjoyed yourself.” he said at last. “Even if it was at my expense. And it turns out, your mini minions are actually pretty alright.”

Natasha smiled to herself at the memory of catching up with the ballerina and the Black Widow, and listening fondly as they recounted the story of scaredy cat Iron Man and how before they’d left the Black Widow had leaned in and whispered “Iron Man is pretty cool, but you’re still the best.”

“Yeah,” she agreed, tucking her toes under Steve’s thigh. “They are.”

~


End file.
